mysingingmonstersfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Rare Wubbox
Rare Wubbox Earning Rate Using The REB Formula, I Predict Rare Wubbox Will Have An Earn Rate Of 19 At Level 1, And 225 At Level 15 ~~CutieZeMusician~~ :What's the REB formula? --Belthazar451 (talk) 22:44, December 10, 2015 (UTC) Rare Earning Bonus ~~CutieZeMusician~~ Category? I just wanted to just ask if the Rare Wubbox should go in the Rare Monsters navbox section or the Supernatural Monsters section. The Supernatural Monsters section is small, but I also do not know what sort of a category the Rare Wubbox would go to if it were to go to the Rares area. Unfortunately, Laptoper is not here so I don't know how to ask him about what to do; neither is Maxx B. Qwertyxp2000 the second (talk) 08:38, December 11, 2015 (UTC) :Wait a sec, it is always a Rare. Qwertyxp2000 the second (talk) 09:16, December 11, 2015 (UTC) 'Likes' Raw Likes: happiness: unnamed11:4: named12:2: entity: dword04: 444 value: dword04: 1 named12:2: entity: dword04: 445 value: dword04: 1 named12:2: entity: dword04: 446 value: dword04: 1 named12:2: entity: dword04: 447 value: dword04: 1 Give me a sec, an i'll find items by entity id. ---- Got it: 444 : DECORATION_THUMPIES_TOTEM 445 : DECORATION_MOUNT_KNOTTSHURR 446: DECORATION_FREED_THING 447: DECORATION_BOSSSTATUE Kolich (talk) 11:05, December 12, 2015 (UTC) Islands It seems, BBB planning to add Rare Wubbox on all five natural islands. I found five(!) Rare Wubboxes in the last monster_db packet. (Monster IDs 120-124): Island 1 (Plant), monster_id: 120 cost_eth_currency: dword04: 0 cost_coins: dword04: 0 premium: dword04: 0 genes: string08: O happiness: unnamed11:4: named12:2: entity: dword04: 444 value: dword04: 1 named12:2: entity: dword04: 445 value: dword04: 1 named12:2: entity: dword04: 446 value: dword04: 1 named12:2: entity: dword04: 447 value: dword04: 1 graphic: named12:1: file: string08: monster_o_island1.bin min_server_version: string08: 3.8 y_offset: dword04: 280 description: string08: MONSTER_RARE_F_DESC entity_id: dword04: 453 cost_starpower: dword04: 1 size_x: dword04: 4 link_address: string08: http://www.youtube.com/embed/tIMV8J3UG6E box_monster: bool01: true monster_id: dword04: 120 cost_diamonds: dword04: 0 size_y: dword04: 4 class: string08: CLASS_RARE levelup_island: string08: gold xp: dword04: 1 levels: unnamed11:15: ... name: string08: MONSTERRARE_F view_in_starmarket: dword04: 1 requirements: unnamed11:0: level: dword04: 20 box_monster_requirements: string08: 83,85,88,90,93,94,96,101,106,109,111,113,115,117,119 entity_type: string08: box_monster movable: dword04: 1 link_title: string08: Mugglesam cost_sale: dword04: 0 build_time: dword04: 216000 beds: dword04: 1 view_in_market: dword04: 0 last_changed: time/int6405: 10.12.2015 21:32:13 Island 2 (Cold), monster_id: 121 cost_eth_currency: dword04: 0 cost_coins: dword04: 0 premium: dword04: 0 genes: string08: O happiness: unnamed11:4: named12:2: entity: dword04: 97 value: dword04: 1 named12:2: entity: dword04: 110 value: dword04: 1 named12:2: entity: dword04: 240 value: dword04: 1 named12:2: entity: dword04: 242 value: dword04: 1 graphic: named12:1: file: string08: monster_o_island2.bin min_server_version: string08: 3.8 y_offset: dword04: 280 description: string08: MONSTER_RARE_F_DESC entity_id: dword04: 454 cost_starpower: dword04: 1 size_x: dword04: 4 link_address: string08: http://www.youtube.com/embed/tIMV8J3UG6E box_monster: bool01: true monster_id: dword04: 121 cost_diamonds: dword04: 0 size_y: dword04: 4 class: string08: CLASS_RARE levelup_island: string08: gold xp: dword04: 1 levels: unnamed11:15: ... name: string08: MONSTERRARE_F view_in_starmarket: dword04: 0 requirements: unnamed11:0: level: dword04: 20 box_monster_requirements: string08: 83,86,87,89,93,97,98,100,101,104,106,113,115,117,118 entity_type: string08: box_monster movable: dword04: 1 link_title: string08: Mugglesam cost_sale: dword04: 0 build_time: dword04: 216000 beds: dword04: 1 view_in_market: dword04: 0 last_changed: time/int6405: 10.12.2015 21:32:13 Island 3 (Air), monster_id: 122 cost_eth_currency: dword04: 0 cost_coins: dword04: 0 premium: dword04: 0 genes: string08: O happiness: unnamed11:4: named12:2: entity: dword04: 97 value: dword04: 1 named12:2: entity: dword04: 110 value: dword04: 1 named12:2: entity: dword04: 240 value: dword04: 1 named12:2: entity: dword04: 242 value: dword04: 1 graphic: named12:1: file: string08: monster_o_island3.bin min_server_version: string08: 3.8 y_offset: dword04: 280 description: string08: MONSTER_RARE_F_DESC entity_id: dword04: 455 cost_starpower: dword04: 1 size_x: dword04: 4 link_address: string08: http://www.youtube.com/embed/tIMV8J3UG6E box_monster: bool01: true monster_id: dword04: 122 cost_diamonds: dword04: 0 size_y: dword04: 4 class: string08: CLASS_RARE levelup_island: string08: gold xp: dword04: 1 levels: unnamed11:15: ... name: string08: MONSTERRARE_F view_in_starmarket: dword04: 0 requirements: unnamed11:0: level: dword04: 20 box_monster_requirements: string08: 89,90,91,93,95,97,98,107,108,109,111,113,117,118,119 entity_type: string08: box_monster movable: dword04: 1 link_title: string08: Mugglesam cost_sale: dword04: 0 build_time: dword04: 216000 beds: dword04: 1 view_in_market: dword04: 0 last_changed: time/int6405: 10.12.2015 21:32:13 Island 4(Water), monster_id: 123 cost_eth_currency: dword04: 0 cost_coins: dword04: 0 premium: dword04: 0 genes: string08: O happiness: unnamed11:4: ... graphic: named12:1: file: string08: monster_o_island4.bin min_server_version: string08: 3.8 y_offset: dword04: 280 description: string08: MONSTER_RARE_F_DESC entity_id: dword04: 456 cost_starpower: dword04: 1 size_x: dword04: 4 link_address: string08: http://www.youtube.com/embed/tIMV8J3UG6E box_monster: bool01: true monster_id: dword04: 123 cost_diamonds: dword04: 0 size_y: dword04: 4 class: string08: CLASS_RARE levelup_island: string08: gold xp: dword04: 1 levels: unnamed11:15: ... name: string08: MONSTERRARE_F view_in_starmarket: dword04: 0 requirements: unnamed11:0: level: dword04: 20 box_monster_requirements: string08: 86,88,90,94,95,98,100,101,103,107,110,115,117,118,119 entity_type: string08: box_monster movable: dword04: 1 link_title: string08: Mugglesam cost_sale: dword04: 0 build_time: dword04: 216000 beds: dword04: 1 view_in_market: dword04: 0 last_changed: time/int6405: 10.12.2015 21:32:13 Island 5(Earth), monster_id: 124 cost_eth_currency: dword04: 0 cost_coins: dword04: 0 premium: dword04: 0 genes: string08: O happiness: unnamed11:4: named12:2: entity: dword04: 97 value: dword04: 1 named12:2: entity: dword04: 110 value: dword04: 1 named12:2: entity: dword04: 240 value: dword04: 1 named12:2: entity: dword04: 242 value: dword04: 1 graphic: named12:1: file: string08: monster_o_island5.bin min_server_version: string08: 3.8 y_offset: dword04: 280 description: string08: MONSTER_RARE_F_DESC entity_id: dword04: 457 cost_starpower: dword04: 1 size_x: dword04: 4 link_address: string08: http://www.youtube.com/embed/tIMV8J3UG6E box_monster: bool01: true monster_id: dword04: 124 cost_diamonds: dword04: 0 size_y: dword04: 4 class: string08: CLASS_RARE levelup_island: string08: gold xp: dword04: 1 levels: unnamed11:15: name: string08: MONSTERRARE_F view_in_starmarket: dword04: 0 requirements: unnamed11:0: level: dword04: 20 box_monster_requirements: string08: 83,87,89,91,94,95,96,100,103,109,112,113,115,118,119 entity_type: string08: box_monster movable: dword04: 1 link_title: string08: Mugglesam cost_sale: dword04: 0 build_time: dword04: 216000 beds: dword04: 1 view_in_market: dword04: 0 last_changed: time/int6405: 10.12.2015 21:32:13 Kolich (talk) 13:21, December 13, 2015 (UTC) Rare wubbox lyrics? Hello, does anyone have any idea what the Rare Wubbox on Plant Island is saying? My suggestion is "Past Monster World" or "Past the Monster World", because after listening to the Rare Wubbox in slo-mo, it's clear to me that there is a "P" sound being spoken. If you want to listen for yourself, here's the link to the sound: https://youtu.be/9jLGCGis2_o?t=1m20s (be sure to set speed to .50) Forevakill (talk) 06:31, December 20, 2015 (UTC) :I have both rare Wubbox, and it's clear to me it's saying "It's monster world". Which makes more sense too. I wouldn't trust youtube's quality over the app's. For that matter, before it says, that, it says "wububub, yeah" - Gargomon251 (talk) 10:48, December 20, 2015 (UTC)